videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Frieza
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (1st Form, Final Form) *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (Final Form, Mecha) *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, Full Power, Mecha) *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, Full Power, Mecha) *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai (Final Form, Full Power) *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, Full Power, Mecha) *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, Full Power, Mecha) *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, Full Power, Mecha) *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, Full Power, Mecha) *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, Full Power) *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse (1st Form, Final Form, Full Power, Golden) *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 (1st Form, Final Form, Full Power, Golden, Supervillain) *Dragon Ball FighterZ (Final Form, Golden) *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Fusions (1st Form, Golden) *Dragon Ball Legends (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form) *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission *Dragon Ball Z: Devolution (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, Full Power, Mecha, Golden) Also Known As *Freeza *Furiza Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 Special Moves *Frieza Head Smash *Infernal Dive *Tail Smash *Death Beam *Energy Concentration *Explosive Breaker *Death Ball *Killer Ball *Hypermove Bio A natural born killer, you want to overcome the entire universe. You have a slim body and you are so good at manipulating your tail like a whip that you can kill with one hit. You are also capable of attacking at terrifying speeds. In close combat, use your INFERNAL DIVES and TAIL SMASH. while at a distance, use the destructive power of the KILLER BALL or DEATH BALL! In any case, you are not disadvantaged at a distance! Your opponent will never have the chance to react! Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi Movesets First Form *Psychokinesis *Pump Up *Death Beam *High Speed Rush *Death Ball Second Form *Explosive Wave *Pump Up *Death Beam *Full Power Energy Wave *Pleasurable Frieza Time Third Form *Explosive Wave *Hi-Tension *Death Beam *High Speed Rush *Crazy Finger Beam Final Form *Psychokinesis *Full Power *Death Beam *Energy Cutter *Death Ball Full Power *Psychokinesis *Long awaited-for 100% *Death Beam *Destructo Disc *100% Death Ball Mecha Frieza *Psychokinesis *Long awaited-for 100% *Death Beam *Death Ball *Super Explosive Wave Pre-Battle Quotes First Form Player 1 *"Now you will know the terror of the most powerful being in the universe!" Second Form *"Be careful. At this level I won't be as gentle as before." Final Form Player 1 *"All of your worst nightmares are about to come true." Description First Form (CV: Ryusei Nakao, JP/ Linda Young, US) An evil alien creature, possessing terrifying transformation abilities. Frieza assembled an army of superior warriors from around the galazy, and sent them to conquer a host of planets. Whether selling the planets for profit or adding them to his personal collection, Frieza was ruthless in his conquest of all. Fearing that the Saiyan race would one day rise up to oppose him, Frieza killed Vegeta's father, King Vegeta, Goku's father, Bardock, and destroyed the Saiyan homeworld, Planet Vegeta. In order to gain his wish for immortality, Frieza and his band of henchman came to Planet Namek in search of the Dragonballs. What he found, however, was much more than he bargianed for. His trusted lieutenants Dodoria and Zarbon were defeated, and not even the Ginyu Force could succeed where they had failed. The situation only grew worse, until finally Frieza's dreams of immortality were shattered, and in his rage he revealed his true nature. In this form, Frieza's power level already exceeds 500,000. But in response to Vegeta's continued challenges, he later transformed into even more fearsome forms. His favored attacks include the Death Beam and Death Ball attacks. His overwhelming power typically allows him to fight in a calm, self-assured manner. The depth of Frieza's cruelty is somewhat concealed by his polished, almost aristocratic manner of speech. Second Form (CV: Ryusei Nakao, JP/ Linda Young, US) Frieza, in his second transformation. In response to Vegeta's challenges, Frieza shocks the Saiyan prince by taking this form. Though Vegeta was able to fight evenly with Frieza in his first form, he is helpless against the overwhelming power of this second form. As he transforms into his second phase, Frieza grows taller and sprouts two long horns, greatly resembling his father, King Cold. His previously refined manner of speech is replaced by a coarse, mocking tone. Frieza uses one of his horns to impale Krillin, leaving him critically injured. He then turns his attention to Gohan. He meets his match, however, when he faces off against Piccolo, who has powered-up by merging with the Namekian warrior Nail. In addition to the Death Beam and Death Ball, Frieza uses his long horns to perform charging attacks in this form. Third Form (CV: Ryusei Nakao, JP/ Linda Young, US) Frieza, in his third transformation. After Piccolo proves an even match for Frieza in his second phase, the tyrant transformed yet again in an attempt to instill Piccolo with the desired level of terror. He claimed this was the first time he had ever shown anyone this transformation. His power increased well beyond that of his second transformation, Frieza toyed with Piccolo for a brief time, before finally putting a decisive end to the fight. In this third form, the horns on his head grow shorter, but there are now four of them, and his entire body has metamorphosed into something far more hideous. His personality reverts to the composed attitude he possessed in his first form, making his presence that much more errie. In addition to the Death Beam and Death Ball, in this form he also utilizes an ultra-high-speed energy blast rush, the Crazy Finger Beam attack. Final Form (CV: Ryusei Nakao, JP/ Linda Young, US) Frieza undergoes one last transformation, adopting his true form in this final metamorphosis. He takes this form in order to show Vegeta the true meaning of terror. As opposed to his previous transformation, Frieza's final form is small, sleek, and plain. But despite his deceptively weak appearance, his power level is even greater than before, giving him the overwhelming strength befitting the self-proclaimed emperor of the universe. Frieza's cruelty comes fully to the surface in this final form. Frieza torments Vegeta until the Saiyan prince loses his will to fight, and only then does he take his life. Frieza also easily overpowers Goku at his first arrival, but he goes too far and destroys Krillin, Goku's rage explodes and he transforms into a Super Saiyan. Having finally met someone stronger than him, Frieza loses his cool completely. In addition to the Death Beam, Frieza uses brutal techniques such as the Energy Cutter while in this form. He also makes use of certain psychokinetic abilities. He is sent to HFIL following his death, but in Dragonball GT and the movie "Fusion of Resurrection!! Goku & Vegeta" he fights Goku again, and returning with the other villians to Earth. Full Power (CV: Ryusei Nakao, JP/ Linda Young, US) Frieza's final transformed state, after he has released 100% of his power in order to combat Super Saiyan Goku. The outward appearance remains relatively unchanged, except for the expansion of his muscles, which makes his body a somewhat larger. By utilizing 100% of his power, Frieza is able to fight an evenly-matched battle against Super Saiyan Goku for a time, but when it becomes clear that Frieza will not be able to continue the fight, Goku is prepared to walk away. Unwilling to accept defeat, Frieza launches a surprise attack. The attack backfires, however, and Frieza ends up slicing himself in half with his own blast. Having been cut into two, Frieza abandons his pride and begs for mercy from Goku. Goku shares some of his energy with Frieza and leaves the scene, but before he is fully away, Frieza tries to kill him once again. The failed attack only succeeds in awakening Goku's wrath, and the Super Saiyan fires a blast that finishes Frieza off for good. In addition to his previous techniques, Frieza can also make use of his 100% Death Ball and Destructo Discs in this form. Mecha Frieza (CV: Ryusei Nakao, JP/ Linda Young, US) On the brink of death after losing his battle with Goku, Frieza drifted through space until he was rescued by his father. Scientists in the service of King Cold replaced Frieza's missing body parts with machines, resulting in this "Mecha" form. It is assumed that these mechanical upgrades also increased Frieza's power level to a significant degree. Seeking to take his revenge against Goku, Frieza and his father traveled to Earth with the intention of destroying it. But when they were confronted by a mysterious youth named Trunks, they discovered that Goku was not the only Super Saiyan. With one swipe of Trunks' sword, the tyrant's evil reign was ended forever. It is suppose that the fighting style and favorite moves used by Frieza in this state are roughly the same as in his "full power" final form. Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai Moveset Base *Death Beam *Death Wave *Death Ball 100% Full Power *Death Slicer *Death Crasher *Death Ball Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Moveset First Form *Psychokinesis *Pump Up *Death Beam *Punishing Rush *Death Ball Second Form *Explosive Wave *Finish Sign *Punishing Blaster *Death Storm *HAIL Frieza Third Form *Explosive Wave *Hi-Tension *Death Beam *High Speed Rush *Crazy Finger Beam Final Form *Psychokinesis *Full Power *Death Beam *Psycho Lock Smasher *Death Ball Full Power *Psychokinesis *Long awaited-for 100% *Death Saucer *Nova Strike *100% Death Ball Mecha Frieza *Psychokinesis *Long awaited-for 100% *Death Beam *Fissure Slash *Emperor's Revenge Description First Form Voice: Linda Young An alien with the ability to transform, Frieza has put his fearsome powers to use as a galactic planet broker. He has conquered many planets throughout the galaxy, employing the Saiyans, the Ginyu Force, and other powerful warriors to do his dirty work. Frieza does what he wants with the planets he holds, turning them into villas or selling them to the highest bidder. It was he who destroyed Planet Vegeta, virtually wiping out the Saiyan race in the process. To fulfill his wish for immortality, Frieza takes his band of henchmen to Planet Namek in search of the Dragon Balls. Once there, he is annoyed to discover that Vegeta has turned against him. One after the other, Frieza's top henchmen were defeated by Vegeta and the Z-fighters. in the end, his dreams of achieving immortality crushed, Frieza unleashed the full force of his rage upon all those who dared defy him. In answer to Vegeta's boast that he had become a Super Saiyan, Frieza reveals his terrible transformations, one after another. Despite his ruthless tactics in battle, Frieza maintains a refined, almost regal, composure. Second Form Voice: Linda Young This is Frieza's second form. Thinking that his powers had become equal to Frieza's, Vegeta made the mistake of taunting the tyrant, prompting his transformation into this form. In his second transformed state, Frieza's appearance is similar to that of his father, King Cold. However, the refinement he displayed in his previous form is gone, replaced by a wild, almost blood-thirsty attitude. Frieza fights Piccolo while in this form, after Piccolo had powered up by fusing with Nail. Third Form Voice: Linda Young This is Frieza's third form. After Piccolo demonstrated that his powers were an even match for Frieza's second form, Frieza transformed once again in order to instill terror in the Namek warrior's heart. Though this is an even more hideous form than his second, in spite of appearances, Frieza's cool demeanor returns. This sharp contrast only serves to intensify the eeriness of this form. In his third form, Frieza's strength and speed increase dramatically, and he is able to make quick work of the powered-up Piccolo. Final Form Voice: Linda Young This is Frieza's final transformation. Frieza takes this form, that his enemies might know the ture meaning of terror before they die. In contrast to his previous monstrous transformations, Frieza takes on a smaller, sleeker shape in this form. Despite his reduced size, however, his power level rises to unimaginable levels, proving his claims of being the most powerful fighter in the universe. After his ultimate defeat at the hands of the Super Saiyan, he falls into the depths of Other World. Even so, his desire for revenge lives on... Goku and his friends have not seen the last of the mighty Frieza! Full Power Voice: Linda Young This is Frieza's final transformation, after reaching 100% maximum power. Having achieved this form, Frieza's strength and speed equal that of a Super Saiyan Goku, but at a great price. Frieza's energy slowly diminishes as a result of drawing out all of his power, and he cannot endure a prolonged battle. Realizing this, Frieza fires a massive energy blast at Planet Namek's core, hoping to destroy the planet and Goku along with it. Mecha Frieza Voice: Linda Young This is Frieza's mechanized form. After the destruction of Planet Namek, Frieza floated through space on the verge of death until he was revived by a team of scientists working for his father, King Cold. Frieza's mechanized body parts also serve to boost his power. Otherwise, his techniques and fighting styles are virtually unchanged from his final form. Hungry for revenge, Frieza and King Cold travel to Earth in search of Goku and the other surviving Saiyans. Upon their arrival, however, they are greeted by a mysterious youth from the future, Trunks, who quickly puts an end to their schemes. Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 Galaxy Mode Vs. Bardock *Difficulty: Normal *Mission: Defeat the enemy that appears! *Player: Ki constantly recovers 'Rewards' *Galaxy Mode Transformation: Frieza 2nd Form *Move - Frieza 1st Form: Psychokinesis *Move - Frieza 2nd Form: Death Beam *Limit Points - Frieza: +2 Points *Picture: "Beautiful Fireworks" Vs. Nail *Difficulty: Easy *Mission: Defeat the enemy within 90 seconds! *Player: Ki constantly recovers 'Rewards' *Move - Frieza 2nd Form: You Thought That Was It? *Move - Frieza 2nd Form: It's Just Getting Exciting! *Limit Points - Frieza: +1 Points *Picture - "You'll Pay, You Worms!" Vs. Kid Gohan, Krillin *Difficulty: Normal *Mission: Start from Near Death and battle to the very limit! *Player: Start at Near Death 'Rewards' *Galaxy Mode Transformation - Frieza 3rd Form *Move - Frieza Final Form: I Won't Let You Escape with Your Life! *Limit Points - Frieza: +6 Points *Picture - "A Small Greeting" Vs. Piccolo, Vegeta (Scouter) *Difficulty: Normal *Mission: Defeat all the enemies! *Opponent: Start from Raging Soul 'Rewards' *Galaxy Mode Transformation - Frieza Final Form *Move - Frieza 3rd Form: Punishing Counter *Item - Seal Super Ki Recover II *Limit Points - Frieza: +7 Points *Picture - "3rd Form" Vs. Goku *Difficulty: Very Hard *Boss Mission: Win against enemy who powers up under certain conditions! *Opponent: Become Raging Soul when remaining health is 2 bar(s) *Opponent: Get considerably stronger when remaining health is 2 bar(s) 'Rewards' *Dragon Ball *Character - Cooler *Galaxy Mode Transformation - Full Power Frieza *Limit Points - Frieza: +1 Points *Picture - "Long-awaited 100 Percent Power!" Vs. Meta-Cooler x3 *Difficulty: Hard *Bonus Mission: Time Attack! Defeat 3 fierce opponents! 'Rewards' *Move - Frieza Final Form: Fissure Slash *Item - High-Tension Ki Blast Attack Up *Limit Points - Frieza: +4 Points *Picture - "I Won't Let You Escape with Your Life..." Vs. Gohan (Adolescent) *Difficulty: Very Easy *Bonus Mission: How many seconds can you fight in Near Death? *Player: Start at Near Death 'Rewards' *Move - Frieza Final Form: 50% Power *Move - Full Power Frieza: Death Break *Limit Points - Frieza: +3 Points *Picture - "Final Transformation" Vs. Turles, Bardock *Difficulty: Very Hard *Common Mission: In how many HITS can you defeat the enemy? *Player: Health constantly decreases *Opponent: Get considerably stronger when remaining health is 1 bar(s) 'Rewards' *N/A Vs. Perfect Cell Vs. Super Saiyan Gohan (Adolescent), Super Saiyan Gotenks, Super Saiyan Kid Trunks, Super Saiyan Vegeta, Super Saiyan Goku Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z Stats First Form *Retries: 2 *Type: Ki Blast & Interfere *Base Power Level: 220 *Base HP: 13,000 *Blast Spark: Medium Ki Blast *Unique A: Death Sphere *Unique B: Psychokinesis *Special: Death Ball Second Form *Retries: 1 *Type: Melee *Base Power Level: 400 *Base HP: 15,000 *Blast Spark: Laser *Unique A: Death Fork *Unique B: How Would You Like It? *Special: Death Storm Third Form *Retries: 1 *Type: Ki Blast *Base Power Level: 400 *Base HP: 15,000 *Blast Spark: Laser *Unique A: Death Bullet *Unique B: Counter Shoot *Special: Full Power Death Bullet Final Form *Retries: 1 *Type: Ki Blast & Interfere *Base Power Level: 420 *Base HP: 15,000 *Blast Spark: Triple Ki Blast *Unique A: Death Beam *Unique B: Psychokinesis *Special: Death Ball Full Power *Retries: 0 *Type: Melee *Base Power Level: 610 *Base HP: 22,000 *Blast Spark: Laser *Unique A: Death Raid *Unique B: Nova Strike *Special: Death Saucer *Ultimate: I Will Kill You! Dragon Ball: Xenoverse Story Missions First Form *Emperor Frieza! (Level 20, HP: 1,143) **Death Slash **Death Beam **Death Psycho Bomb **Supernova **Psychic Move *Last Moments...Goku's Father, Bardock Final Form *Emperor Frieza! (Level 22, HP: 1,173) **Death Slash **Death Beam **Death Psycho Bomb **Death Ball **Supernova *Finally! Raging Super Saiyan (Level 22, HP: 1,200) **Darkness Mixer **Death Beam **Death Psycho Bomb **Villainous Mode **Death Ball **Psychic Move Full Power *Historic Fight (Level 26, HP: 979) **Death Slash **Death Beam **Death Psycho Bomb **Death Ball *Final Battle! My Full Power (Level 25, HP: 1,328) **Darkness Mixer **Rage Saucer **Death Psycho Bomb **Villainous Mode **Death Meteor **Psychic Move *Total Chaos! Rival Rumble Parallel Quests First Form *Fierce Battle! Ginyu Force (Level 20, HP: 1,143) **Death Slash **Death Beam **Supernova **Psychic Move *Tri-Race Coop (Level 20, HP: 1,114) **Death Slash **Death Beam **Death Meteor **Psychic Move *Super Saiyan Legend (Level 20) *First Training (Level 35, HP: 1,803) **Death Slash **Death Beam **Supernova **Psychic Move Final Form *Super Saiyan Legend (Level 22) *Earth in Danger! (Level 24, HP: 1,256) (Revives at 942 HP when Captain Ginyu HP at 50%) **Death Psycho Bomb **Death Beam **Death Ball **Psychic Move *Great Saiyaman is Here (Level 37, HP: 1,801) **Death Psycho Bomb **Death Beam **Death Meteor *Super 17, the Ultimate Android (Level 42, HP: 1,188) **Death Slash **Death Beam **Death Psycho Bomb **Death Ball **Psychic Move *First Training (Level 45, HP: 2,136) **Death Slash **Death Beam **Death Psycho Bomb **Death Ball **Psychic Move *Frieza's Siege Against Earth! (Level 85, HP: 4,000) **Death Slash **Death Beam **Death Psycho Bomb **Death Ball **Psychic Move Full Power *The Explosion of Namek (Level 25, HP: 1,328) **Death Crasher **Death Slicer **Death Ball **Psychic Move *Super Saiyan Legend (Level 25) *Return of Ginyu Force! (Level 28, HP: 1,566) **Death Crasher **Death Slicer **Death Ball **Psychic Move *Earth in Danger! (Level 28, HP: 1,566) **Death Crasher **Death Beam **Death Psycho Bomb **Death Ball **Psychic Move *Great Saiyaman is Here (Level 39, HP: 2,073) **Bloody Sauce **Death Slicer **Villainous Mode **Baked Sphere **Psychic Move *Old Rivals and Dragon Balls (Level 44, HP: 2,304) **Death Crasher **Death Slicer **Death Ball **Psychic Move *Gathering of the Great Evil Alliance (1) (Level 52, HP: 1,391) **Death Crasher **Death Slicer **Death Ball **Psychic Move *Gathering of the Great Evil Alliance (2) (Level 53, HP: 2,718) **Bloody Sauce **Death Slicer **Villainous Mode **Baked Sphere **Psychic Move *Saiyan Revolt (Level 52, HP: 1,391) **Death Crasher **Death Slicer **Death Ball **Psychic Move *Power Berserkers (Level 52, HP: 1,889) **Bloody Sauce **Death Slicer **Darkness Mixer **Villainous Mode **Death Ball *First Training (Level 60, HP: 3,041) **Death Crasher **Death Slicer **Death Ball **Psychic Move Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Story Missions First Form *Buy Some Time! - Nail's Frantic Fight (Level 20, HP: 9,689) **Meteor Crash **Death Beam **Shockwave **Villainous Mode **Supernova **Psychic Move *The Emperor of Dread Returns Final Form *Fear Has Many Forms - Emperor Frieza (Level 22, HP: 10,578) **Death Wave **Death Beam **Death Psycho Bomb **Villainous Mode **Death Ball **Psychic Move *Goku's Rage! - Birth of a Super Saiyan (Level 23, HP: 10,833) **Death Slash **Death Beam **Death Psycho Bomb **Villainous Mode **Death Ball **Psychic Move *The Final Battle! - Two Powers Fade Full Power *The Final Battle! - Two Powers Fade (Level 25, HP: 17,448) **Death Crasher **Death Beam **Death Slicer **Death Ball **Psychic Move Golden *Golden Frieza - The Nemesis's Revenge Supervillain *Fraternal Fright! The Brothers Return Parallel Quests First Form *Fierce Battle! Ginyu Force *Frieza! Show Yourself! (Level 26, HP: 11,126) **Death Wave **Death Beam **Supernova **Psychic Move *Tri-Race Coop (Level 27, HP: 11,342) **Death Wave **Death Beam **Supernova **Psychic Move *Super Saiyan Legend *First Training (Level 45, HP: 14,498) **Death Slash **Death Beam **Supernova **Psychic Move Final Form *Super Saiyan Legend (Level 27, HP: 11,770) **Death Psycho Bomb **Death Beam **Death Ball **Psychic Move *Clash Of Kin! (Level 23, HP: 10,833) **Death Beam **Death Slash **Death Ball *Earth in Danger! (Level 28, HP: 11,988) **Death Psycho Bomb **Death Beam **Death Ball **Psychic Move *Great Saiyaman is Here (Level 38, HP: 13,903) **Death Psycho Bomb **Death Beam **Death Meteor *Hell Is a Picture? (Level 40, HP: 14,241) **Rage Saucer **Death Beam **Death Meteor **Psychic Move *First Training (Level 46, HP: 15,201) **Death Slash **Death Beam **Death Psycho Bomb **Death Ball **Psychic Move *Frieza's Siege Against Earth! (Level 48, HP: 15,508) **Death Slash **Death Beam **Death Psycho Bomb **Death Ball **Psychic Move *Galactic Patrol, Away! *Super 17, the Ultimate Android *Advent of the Mighty God Zamasu! *A Ranger's Duty (Level 80, HP: 17,880) **Death Slash **Death Beam **Death Psycho Bomb **Maximum Charge **Death Ball **Psychic Move Full Power *The Explosion of Namek (Level 26, HP: 12,385) **Death Crasher **Death Wave **Charged Ki Wave **Death Ball **Psychic Move *Super Saiyan Legend *The Emperor's Brother (Level 22, HP: 11,351) **Death Slicer **Death Wave **Death Crasher **Death Ball *Earth in Danger! (Level 28, HP: 9,645) **Death Crasher **Death Slicer **Death Psycho Bomb **Death Ball **Psychic Move *Return of Ginyu Force! *Great Saiyaman is Here (Level 40, HP: 15,277) **Bloody Sauce **Death Slicer **Baked Sphere **Psychic Move *Beerus the Impulsive (Level 42, HP: 15,628) **Death Crasher **Death Slicer **Death Psycho Bomb **Death Ball *Old Rivals and Dragon Balls *Abominable Saiyans *First Training (Level 46, HP: 16,636) **Death Crasher **Death Slicer **Death Ball **Psychic Move *Power Berserkers *Gathering of the Great Evil Alliance (1) *Gathering of the Great Evil Alliance (2) *Saiyan Revolt Golden *Things Are Getting Serious! (Level 52, HP: 19,977) **Emperor's Edge **Death Beam **Bloody Sauce **Emperor's Death Beam **Psychic Move *Abominable Saiyans *First Training (Level 52, HP: 19,977) **Death Beam **Emperor's Edge **Emperor's Blast **Maximum Charge **Emperor's Death Beam **Psychic Move *Frieza's Siege Against Earth! *Galactic Patrol, Away! *Ultimate Brotherly Battle *Frieza Race Revivified *Beerus's Tournament Troubles (Level 81, HP: 22,599) **Emperor's Edge **Crazy Finger Shot **Emperor's Blast **Maximum Charge **Emperor's Death Beam **Psychic Move *The Final Battle Before the Final Battle?! (Level 89, HP: 23,760) **Emperor's Edge **Crazy Finger Shot **Emperor's Blast **Maximum Charge **Last Emperor **Emperor's Death Beam **Psychic Move Supervillain *Universe 6 in a Fix! *Heretics from a Dark World *A Hero's Duty (Level 86, HP: 22,256) **Emperor's Edge **Crazy Finger Shot **Bloody Sauce **Darkness Mixer **Last Emperor **Emperor's Death Beam **Psychic Move *Off-The-Charts Energy (Level 85, HP: 36,000) **Emperor's Edge **Death Beam **Bloody Sauce **Maximum Charge **Last Emperor **Emperor's Death Beam **Psychic Move Expert Missions First Form *The Big Gete Star Strikes Back Full Power *A History of Mixed Battles! (Level 60, HP: 17,500) **Peeler Storm **Bloody Sauce **Death Beam **Darkness Mixer **Gigantic Ki Blast **Baked Sphere **Psychic Move *Huge Blasts for Huge Apes! Golden *The Emperor's Worth (Level 60, HP: 56,000) **Death Beam **Emperor's Edge **Emperor's Blast **Maximum Charge **Gigantic Ki Blast **Emperor's Death Beam **Psychic Move Supervillain *The Emperor's Worth (Level 60, HP: 56,000) **Death Beam **Peeler Storm **Marbling Drop **Maximum Charge **Gigantic Ki Blast **Emperor's Death Beam **Psychic Move *Extreme Malice! (Level 75, HP: 33,600) **Death Beam **Emperor's Edge **Peeler Storm **Marbling Drop **Gigantic Ki Blast **Emperor's Death Beam **Psychic Move Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza Stats Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II Stats Scouter Information This extraterrestrial being is believed to be a Powerful tyrant feared on many planets. Little is known about Frieza other than what has been discovered through the study of extraterrestrial broadcasts intercepted by space telescopes, and other unsubstantiated reports. Frieza is believed to be dead, however this is unconfirmed. Dragon Ball Z: Devolution Stats 'First Form' *Power: 2 *Speed: 1 *Spirit: 3 'Second Form' *Power: 3 *Speed: 1 *Spirit: 3 'Third Form' *Power: 3 *Speed: 2 *Spirit: 3 'Final Form' *Power: 3 *Speed: 3 *Spirit: 3 '100% Power' *Power: 4 *Speed: 3 *Spirit: 2 'Mecha Frieza' *Power: 3 *Speed: 3 *Spirit: 3 Levels *The wrath of Frieza - 4 Health Bars, 2 Ki Bars - Enemy *Namek's explosion - 4 Health Bars, 4 Ki Bars - Enemy *(11) Bardock - The Father of Goku - 5 Health Bars - Player *(12) Bardock - The Father of Goku - 5 Health Bars - Enemy *(24) Plan To Eradicate The Super Saiyans - 3 Health Bars - Enemy *(36) Fusion Reborn - 1.5 Health Bars - Enemy Puzzle & Dragons Enemy Stats Voice Actors *Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout - Eddie Frierson Artwork Frieza First Form.png|First Form Frieza Artwork 2.png|Final Form Mecha Frieza.png|Mecha Frieza Frieza Artwork 1.png|Majin Frieza Video Game Gallery friezaportrait dragonballzlegend 5.png|Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors Final Form Friezaportrait dragonballzdevolution 1.png|Dragon Ball Z: Devolution First Form friezaportrait dragonballzdevolution 2.png|Dragon Ball Z: Devolution Second Form friezaportrait dragonballzdevolution 4.png|Dragon Ball Z: Devolution Final Form mechafriezaportrait dragonballzdevolution.png|Dragon Ball Z: Devolution Mecha Frieza frieza dragonballzdevolution 1.png|Dragon Ball Z: Devolution First Form frieza dragonballzdevolution 20.png|Dragon Ball Z: Devolution Second Form frieza dragonballzdevolution 39.png|Dragon Ball Z: Devolution Third Form frieza dragonballzdevolution 58.png|Dragon Ball Z: Devolution Final Form frieza dragonballzdevolution 77.png|Dragon Ball Z: Devolution Full Power mechafrieza dragonballzdevolution 1.png|Dragon Ball Z: Devolution Mecha Frieza Puzzle & Dragons Gallery Frieza Puzzle and Dragons First Form 1.png|Puzzle & Dragons First Form Frieza Puzzle and Dragons Second Form 1.png|Puzzle & Dragons Second Form Frieza Puzzle and Dragons Third Form 1.png|Puzzle & Dragons Third Form Frieza Puzzle and Dragons Final Form.png|Puzzle & Dragons Final Form Frieza Puzzle and Dragons First Form 2.png|Puzzle & Dragons First Form Frieza Puzzle and Dragons Second Form 2.png|Puzzle & Dragons Second Form Frieza Puzzle and Dragons Third Form 2.png|Puzzle & Dragons Third Form Frieza Puzzle and Dragons Final Form 2.png|Puzzle & Dragons Final Form Music Dragon Ball Z Kai (Anime) Dragon Ball Z Super Butouden Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Puzzle & Dragons Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Puzzle & Dragons Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) Category:Pages with Music Category:Emperors Category:Royalty Category:Cyborgs